An ECU (Electronic Control Unit) has been used as an electronic control device that controls a powertrain and the like mounted on a vehicle. For example, the ECU is started when a driver turns on an ignition switch (or a start switch), and is stopped when the driver turns off the ignition switch. Even during travel of the vehicle, the ECU can be stopped (including a state in which power supply to auxiliary equipment is possible, while only control of the powertrain is stopped) by turning off the ignition switch. In addition, after the ECU is stopped, the ECU can be restarted (control can be resumed) by turning on the ignition switch during travel.
When the ECU is restarted, an engine that was stopped due to the stop of the ECU can also be started up again during travel, by using the technique described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-92623 (PTD 1). According to the technique described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-92623, an automatic transmission enters a neutral state when the engine is started up, and after the engine is started up, the automatic transmission returns to a state in which a gear for forward travel is automatically selected.